<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sound and 'Rod drabbles by Lugia731D</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112672">Sound and 'Rod drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugia731D/pseuds/Lugia731D'>Lugia731D</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soundrod moments (Hot Rod/Soundwave) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Cyberverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Attempt at Seducing, Cooking, Energon treats, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning Kisses, Static kisses from Soundwave, Suggestive Themes, Tickling, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lugia731D/pseuds/Lugia731D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of short lovely scenes between our favorite Commanders.<br/>(both sfw and nsfw)</p><p>writing just to have fun with these two, I won't cease with this ship lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hot Rod/Soundwave (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soundrod moments (Hot Rod/Soundwave) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Morning Kisses and Tickles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundwave woke up Hot Rod with kisses and innocent tickle play, and might've "accidentally" made him eager for something... more.</p><p>For this one, I was inspired by a fic named Traitor's forest by Creatively_Written. The main reason? Tickles... couldn't resist. But then Hot Rod kinda had to ruin it :'D<br/>Also writing practice and attempting to write less words while trying to make them sound readable at the same time?? okienjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot Rod slowly awakens, coming out of recharge to a tingling feeling that traveled up his frame that settled comfortably in the depths of his spark. His optics are still heavy from his deep slumber, but he manages to open one of them, lift his head up and glance down. To his surprise he finds skilled hands roaming the sides of his flamey chest plating, caressing gently.</p><p>Soundwave has his faceplate pressed flush against the bright Autobot symbol that adorns Hot Rod's front, his EM field open and adoring as it touches Hot Rod's in a matter of a greeting. </p><p>Hot Rod can't help but grin at the peaceful sight before him as Soundwave starts to leave behind little zaps of static kisses everytime his faceplate makes contact with the speedster's frame.</p><p>"Heyyy, you, down there.." Hot Rod murmurs in a rough voice laced with sleep, arching his back up a little closer to Soundwave's touches, purring.</p><p>"Slept well?" Soundwave asks, seeking out more areas to tease that would evoke a reaction from Hot Rod. He was rewarded with a jerk and a stifled giggle when his fingers traced over the inside edges of Hot Rod's blue headlights.</p><p>Hot Rod writhing under his touches was a sight to behold, and Soundwave let out a noise out of amusement. He could play around with him for a bit more. Until they would have to get up and go to work.</p><p>Hot Rod hums, "Yeah.. could swear I was having a dream about you, real nice.. But this is so much better." He liked it. This was probably the best way to be awakened.</p><p>Soundwave hummed approvingly in turn, trailing down until he got to Hot Rod's sensitive spots on his waist, and almost immediately, the frame under him squirmed. Soundwave made sure that he didn't go dangerously into any lewd areas.</p><p>A small laugh escapes Hot Rod, feeling wider awake, "That tickles!"</p><p>Good.</p><p>Soundwave continues on tormenting him with small pecks of his faceplate here and there, not giving Hot Rod enough time to gather himself. Soundwave's field lighted up as he relished in the soft laughs and squirms of Hot Rod against his frame. Just a little bit more, and Roddy would be pleading him to stop and beg for mercy.</p><p>Soundwave realized his own mistake far too late, for Hot Rod had other things in mind. It made him freeze when Hot Rod's hands suddenly reached down to settle on the top of his head and tried pushing him further, craving more instead.</p><p>"Y-You can go lower, you know..!" Hot Rod said between laughs, voice starting to fill with lust.</p><p>Soundwave felt the speedster beneath him grow hotter than usual, and this is where he told himself: he should stop. Pushed it too far, he got carried away. And now he'll have to deal with a flustered Hot Rod.</p><p>A mistake has been made.</p><p>"I'm not going to do that." Soundwave said, stopping everything at once and glancing up at Hot Rod.</p><p>"You're gonna stop?" Hot Rod sounded disappointed that he wouldn't get what he wanted. He was completely ignorant to the fact they had work today. Soundwave <em>almost</em> felt bad from seeing Hot Rod's expression.</p><p>"I merely wanted to tease you, not go overboard." Soundwave reasoned, "Maybe should've just given you a kiss." He pushed himself up and moved to lay beside Hot Rod.</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Hot Rod spoke, an alluring glint in his optics, "Oh, but you do know that simple kisses may turn into something more.." Hot Rod grinned, shifting to lay on his side in a more seductive way and face Soundwave.</p><p><em>"May,"</em> Soundwave emphasized, "Doesn't <em>have</em> to."</p><p>Hot Rod tried to twist things, "But you've already stepped overboard. And now look what you've done to me." He remarked, moving closer to the mech so their legs touched. Hot Rod thought about swinging one of his legs over his hips, but chose to wait.</p><p>"We're playing with time."</p><p>"But I want you," came lustfuly from Hot Rod's vocalizer in breathy vents while his hand moved down to Soundwave's interface panel and started to rub slow, teasing circles. Trying to edge him on.</p><p>Soundwave grunted, the sound resounding deep in his chest which only encouraged the strokes in between his legs. It took all of his self-control not to give in and arch his hips into the touch. How was he supposed to deal with this? "Eager, are we."</p><p>Hot Rod let out a chuckle, leaning close to nuzzle his cheek against the other's, "Please, Sounds," he begged, tilting his head to kiss along Soundwave's jawline. "Come on... I want you. And I know deep down you want me too."</p><p>They didn't have enough time for this. Soundwave's chronometer dinged, "We have to go to work."</p><p>If they <em>didn't</em> have to go anywhere, Soundwave swore he would take the mech right then and there, push him into the berth and have his way with him-</p><p>"But first, you gotta correct what you comitted. Finish what you've so innocently started." Hot Rod sing sang and then climbed on top of the dark blue mech to straddle him. Soundwave, as startled as he was from the sudden change of position, kept his hands on the berth to refrain from touching him. No need to encourage him. "Come on! Just a quick round," Hot Rod's optics lit up pleadingly with a big smile. His hands settled on Soundwave's shoulders to stroke little circles into the plating, "I can ride you," he whispered into his audios, "You love that."</p><p>Soundwave couldn't help but chuckle, "You know Optimus will be mad if we're late."</p><p>"Soundss..!~"</p><p>"Get off before I do something you don't like."</p><p>Correction: Hot Rod <em>liked</em> it, in fact. Hot Rod didn't mind when Soundwave manhandled him a little, tied him to the berth or started to get rough with him. It turned him on. To Hot Rod, it was kind of hot no matter what Soundwave did. Hot Rod liked when his lover got a bit dominant.</p><p>Hot Rod wraps his arms around Soundwave's neck and nuzzles closer, now laying chest to chest, showing no sign of moving away.</p><p>"I'll snuggle you then."</p><p>A deep, rough sigh escapes Soundwave's vents, and once he felt the speedster cuddling exceptionally closer than what was normally possible, he decided.</p><p>"You leave me no other choice."</p><p>And then he shifted.</p><p>"H-Hey!"</p><p>Soundwave ignored the younger mech's exclaim as he scooped him up and got up from their shared berth, holding Hot Rod bridal style in his arms.</p><p>Soundwave didn't give him any time to question what was happening as he opened the doors of their habsuite and strolled into the hall.</p><p>"Hey! Put me down! This is too much!" Hot Rod tried to squirm out of Soundwave's hold, but the mech only tucked him closer to himself and tightened his grip, and Hot Rod yelped.</p><p>"Since you showed reluctance in wanting to walk to your shift by feet, I have to carry you." Soundwave remarked amusingly, "Seems like a pretty logical thing to do."</p><p>"Everyone's gonna see us like this..!"</p><p>"If that's what you're worried about, why are you heating up?"</p><p>"T-That's!-" Hot Rod stuttered, "That's out of embarassment!"</p><p>The slowly increasing speed of Hot Rod's whirring fans betrayed him, growing in volume.</p><p>Soundwave chuckled. "Perhaps, if you'll be a good mech and do what you're supposed to during the shift, I'll finish dealing with you in berth."</p><p>A flustered noise escaped from Hot Rod and his cheeks flushed as he continued to be carried down the slowly crowding hallways of amused bots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cooking for a Special Day for special someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soundwave hasn't really understood human traditions and holidays. <br/>But after Hot Rod explains to him that it is not just about the beliefs, but the experience and happiness that is shared with your loved ones, Soundwave decides to try it out and make something nice for Hot Rod.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Valentine's Day is just around the corner, but here have this earlier cuz whynot :'D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave isn't a big fan of human traditions, holidays and such, he'd rather indulge himself in other things that Cybertronians celebrated and did. He didn't quite understand the importance of putting up decorations, following some rules that were given by holy, or the reasons of visitting sacred places. <br/>But Hot Rod? He loved to re-create the most important traditions here on Cybertron, using whichever materials that were available and would somewhat do the job. He even offered it to Optimus to try it out, and the soft spot and adoration the Prime had for the humans, he decided to give it a go. Apparently, he was not disappointed and grew to like it. It ended up with more Cybertronians joining in and share the experience... but Soundwave still didn't understand the <em>meaning</em> of it.</p><p>Just after Christmas - an annual festival celebrating the birth of son of God, as Soundwave understood - he had asked Hot Rod for an explanation and to give a reason why he decided to celebrate such things. Hot Rod expressed that he was fascinated by the ways the humans were able to create such strong <em>bonds</em> between their families and loverd ones through the holidays.</p><p>To Hot Rod, it was about the experience you got to share with your friends or loved ones. <em>It was about sharing the happiness and joy you felt during it.</em></p><p>That was what made Soundwave stop and re-think everything. It didn't have to be about the beliefs. It was the experiences people shared during the events that made you feel united and comfortable with one another...</p><p>And now, Valentine's Day was approaching. Soundwave checked the Earth calendar. Nevermind, it was tomorrow. Should... should Soundwave use this opportunity to indulge himself? Try it out, see how it'd make him feel? And to show Hot Rod that he thought about him? Adored him? And to spend more time with him? He remembered there are gifts that people give to their significant other to express their love and devotion to each other.</p><p>So Soundwave thought giving something to Hot Rod. But what should he give? Ah, Hot Rod liked energon treats! Hot Rod always relished whenever Soundwave surprised him with them on random days. Even though he bought them. He could do this again. But that wouldn't quite be right, would it? He had to feel the spirit and give himself into the moment.</p><p>And that is how he decided: Soundwave was going to make the energon treats by himself. It would make Hot Rod even more happy. Yeah, and Soundwave was going to have fun during the process. He would feel the joy the others felt during the traditions. Creating something from your spark for someone you loved.</p><p>But for this, Soundwave needed a companion and a taster to help him. <em>That</em> can be easily arranged.</p><p>=-=-=-=-=-=-=</p><p>The cooking progress certainly <em>wasn't</em> easy. It was a bit distracting. Well, if you could count Laserbeak pecking into the side of your head everytime you reached for a wrong ingredient, that is.</p><p>At first, Soundwave was letting his partner taste a few ingredients to determine if they were fine, as they both planned. That was until Soundwave decided he could do it by himself and didn't need more help. He wanted to do this for Hot Rod.</p><p>Another tap into Soundwave's faceplate and his speakers screeched static in annoyance.</p><p>"Alright, what would you use, then?"</p><p>Laserbeak then hopped down onto the table where cups of various ingredients and flavors were placed, and started to examine them one by one. Two cups were pushed toward Soundwave's hand with his beak.</p><p>Soundwave hummed thoughtfully and grasped the offered little bowls and thanked Laserbeak, mixing them and adding them in the 'candy molds.' Soundwave was grateful for Laserbeak's help, because, well, Soundwave didn't exactly have a mouth. He had a fuel intake that was an opening at the back of his neck. Testing the flavors every once in a while would've been quite difficult if he didn't have Laserbeak at his side.</p><p>Once they were both satisfied, Soundwave put the treats into a cooler and set the timer for fifteen minutes.</p><p>Soundwave gently pet Laserbeak's head.</p><p>"Going to make one more set, energon cookies this time, just a different flavor," Soundwave stated, "I'll do everything in the same way you showed me. Independently. I'll just change the taste."</p><p>Laserbeak squeaked at him in warning.</p><p>Soundwave let out a sigh, but his tone of voice was even, "Fine, if I still do attempt somehow to do something incorrectly - which I assure you, I won't - you can scream at me."</p><p>Laserbeak gave a chirp in affirmative.</p><p>=-=-=-=-=-=-=</p><p>As soon as Hot Rod arrived at their shared habsuite, Soundwave was immediately at his side, expecting him. Hot Rod greeted him with a smile and a warm hug.</p><p>"I've got something for you," Soundwave said as he began leading Hot Rod to a table where the energon goodies were already finished and waiting.</p><p>"What is it?-" Hot Rod froze once his gaze fell on the set table, "Whoa! Energon treats!? Are those for-" </p><p>"Yes, they were made for you." Soundwave hummed, "Why don't you have a taste?"</p><p>"Ahh, of course! I bet they're great!" Hot Rod dashed for them before Soundwave could say anything else.</p><p>Hot Rod clasped one of them between his fingers and bit a half of it, closing his optics. And now Soundwave couldn't stop him even if he tried - the instant Hot Rod spotted anything sweet that was edible, you wouldn't be able to take it from him.</p><p><em>Edible.</em> Now, Soundwave just hoped that the treats wouldn't poison him, given the fact that this was the very first time he had ever cooked something-</p><p>To his surprise, Hot Rod moaned at the taste, sinking into a chair by the table.</p><p>"This is delicious! Man, I have no idea how you managed to pull this off, but you're a natural!" Hot Rod said as he finished the rest of the treat and grabbed another one.</p><p>"Laserbeak helped, as a taster and a companion." Soundwave joined the excited speedster at the table, taking a seat in the other chair, relaxing with one arm resting on the table.</p><p>"Well, you both did excellent job!" Hot Rod popped the goodie into his mouth, "You never told me you two were cooks," he grinned.</p><p>Soundwave chuckled, "Actually, it was first time."</p><p>"That's even better! Thank you, really, for taking the time to make these. I love them!" Hot Rod relished in the sweetness that melted in his mouth. And then he hummed, "But is it really all for me? Doesn't Laserbeak want to have one too?" he offered one of the treats, "Or why don't you grab some high grade? Come on, you're not just gonna sit here and watch me eat!"</p><p>Soundwave held up a palm, "I'm fine. And we made these for you, so enjoy it."</p><p>"You're too sweet!" Hot Rod leaned over the table to place a quick kiss on Soundwave's faceplate, catching him off guard, and then sat back, "Literally," he grinned, knowing the touch would leave behind the taste.</p><p>Soundwave chuckled, lightly rubbing at the place he was smooched.</p><p>A comfortable silence settled between them, broken only by the soft crunches of the treats in Roddy's mouth.</p><p>Hot Rod decided to break the quiet, "So, was this done for the special day? What's the sudden change?" he brought up, his optics alight in anticipation.</p><p>"Yes, it's for the day," Soundwave replied, not missing how Hot Rod's expression brightened, "But most importantly, I wanted to do this for you. Because you seem to like it. And I thought of trying to engage in it as well. See what it's like."</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" Hot Rod tilted his head, "And how is it?"</p><p>"As long as I'm with you, my time is well spent and enjoyed."</p><p>A thrilled giggle escaped Hot Rod, "Same here," he finished what seemed to be a seventh energon treat, "Well, in that case, would you like to go somewhere?" he leaned forward on his bent arms hopefuly, "On a date, maybe?"</p><p>Soundwave was taken aback, "You're asking me out?"</p><p>"Mhmm. Seems like it." Hot Rod watched him intently for an answer.</p><p>Soundwave averted his own gaze for a moment with reddened faceplates. He could tell Hot Rod was smirking. It took another moment to gather himself before he glanced back and answered, "Alright. Sure, where to?"</p><p>"Oh, you'll see!" Hot Rod stood up, "It's a place I found just few days ago, and it's beautiful!" he described excitingly, "It has a great view over the horizon and everything! We could also watch the stars at night! What do you say?"</p><p>"I say it sounds great. I'd be delighted to go."</p><p>Hot Rod cheered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Affection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Verbal Affection is not the only way of expressing your adoration and love for you significant other. People seem to forget the other non-verbal one, not quite able to understand it.<br/>Hot Rod grows to welcome it from Soundwave.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>happy robos are the best<br/>andyes I was inspired by the wholesome story from brighteyedbadwolf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hot Rod verbally expresses affection, a whole lot.</p><p>Soundwave doesn't.</p><p>To some Cybertronians, it was strange, almost impossible to understand. Why couldn't a partner in a relationship say "I love you" back to their significant other? Why didn't they cherish the other with sweet, honey words? Did it mean that they loved them less..?</p><p>See, people always use words to express themselves, what they think or feel. It's important to hear them. But what most of people don't understand, is that that it is only one third of communication. Everything else and the most important signals come from body language and the non-verbal actions.</p><p>Yes, Hot Rod was one of those people who couldn't quite comprehend why Soundwave couldn't bring himself to say the three simple words - but once he started paying more attention, he realized that it didn't matter at all. Soundwave just expressed love and admiration differently. There was no issue in that.</p><p>It started from the small things.</p><p>Soundwave was by Hot Rod's side whenever he noticed the speedster needed help with a task, determined to assist, or finish it before Hot Rod even asked.</p><p>Soundwave liked to make energon treats for him which he so adored (with Laserbeak's help, of course.) Now, Hot Rod would find the sweets on the table each morning he'd wake up.</p><p>But how Soundwave expressed his affection and fondness for Hot Rod the most, was by holding hands with him. When he'd intertwine their fingers and squeeze. Or when Soundwave would also tenderly nuzzle the side of his faceplate against Hot Rod's cheek in an endearing matter. It'd always cause a faint blush to taint Hot Rod's faceplates with a smile and he'd embrace Soundwave more tightly.</p><p>Hot Rod loved that.</p><p>Another one of Hot Rod's favorites was when he'd feel a static kiss against his own forehead and feel a tingling travel down his spinal strut to settle in his spark. It always made him giggle. Or when Soundwave spread their palms so that their fingertips touched each other. And then Soundwave would send subtle notes and rhythms into Hot Rod's body through the connection, to give comfort and relieve any tension. Music and physical touch were a specialization of Soundwave.</p><p>Some Cybertronians found their shows of affection through those touches weird, unusual. But Hot Rod and Soundwave were happy.</p><p>You don't need to express love verbally.</p><p>Actions speak louder than words, isn't that right? </p><p>People may not always tell you how they feel about you, but they will always show you.</p><p>So pay attention.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>